Bar Case
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: She bent down to pick up a picture and realized with a shock it was Tara. What was the bartender who's bathroom Tara was found in doing with a picture of her? FIRST CSI NY STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first CSI:NY it involves one OC who will be explained next chapter and it takes place after Season 5 with Season 6 not happening.**

A drunken couple was stumbling to a bar bathroom to do...things. Once they got there they saw a gruesome sight. A

half naked girl about 16 was covered in blood and had a rope noose tied around her neck over the flushing device

on the urinal. The woman screamed as she walked in.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short but this is just the introduction. Next chapter intruduces the CSIs including my one OC who is 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this is my first CSI:NY it involves one OC who will be explained this chapter and it takes place after Season 5 with Season 6 not happening.**

_**The Next Morning**  
_

_Click, click, click, click _went the camera held by a fifteen year old girl. She pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her

eyes and stood up. "This may be one of the most disturbing cases ever. A sixteen year-old straight A, captain of

the volleyball and basketball teams, nice girl got raped and murdered in a bar bathroom." she commented to

another woman. This woman had auburn short hair. "Yeah Iso" the woman said. Isolde Nailat is only 15 yet she is

a CSI because her parents were good friends with Mac Taylor and one day when he came over she helped him

solve a crime. After pulling a few strings she was able to take the CSI class or whatever you call it and drive

before the age of 16, plus she's allowed to have a gun on at school and other places with being a CSI. "Hey Iso

don't you gotta go to school" An older brown haired guy said to her. After quickly checking her watch she let out a

yelp and said "Yeah I do! Shit! I'm gonna be late. Do you want me to tell the principal about the murder of Tara."

she asked Mac Taylor. "yeah. we gotta find these murderers" he said. Iso quickly got in her car and drove to

school. "Sorry Ms. Cray. But we had a disturbing case. Listen Tara Lola got murdered and don't tell anyone

anyway I gotta get to class I have a like a minute." Iso told the principal once she got to school. Marie Cray

nodded and retreated to her office as Iso raced to her locker and to first hour. the bell went five seconds after Iso

got in her first hour. "What the hell were you doing. Why were you almost late." hissed a voice next to Iso. It

came from brown haired girl."Sorry Aura but I had work to do" Iso said grinning. At the end of the day she went

to the lab. "Okay so the we have people to question. The couple who found her you and Doc will question the

woman." Mac said when she walked in. Iso nodded and she and a black haired serious looking man went to talk

to the woman. "so Ms. Powell please describe what you found in the bathroom." Iso asked. Ms. Powell explained

that when she and her date walked in they saw the girl in the urinal with the rope around her neck and tied to

the flusher pipe thing. Once they got done they walked out. "Don't think she did it" Don said. "me neither" she

said. "Iso. Your parents want you home they said they have a suprise for you" Mac said. Iso nodded and said bye

to everyone before headin' to her car. She drove home and unlocked the door and walked in to see a guy who

looked like the actor Andrew Garfield but with slightly darker skin and messsier hair. "Hi" he said as she looked at

him shocked.

**A/N: So who do you think the guy is. Leave me a review please. By the way Isolde is pronounced Is-ol-de. and Iso is prounounced I-so  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay change of plans. I'm gonna stick with one or two stories to update. When they are finished I will update others. Also I made a mistake last chapter it takes place during season eight but with Stella still here for a while longer.  
**

There was a moment of silence before Isolde's face split into a huge smile. She ran at the guy and he wrapped his

arms around her. "Comet!" she exclaimed burying her head into his chest. Comet Slate Auxal is her 18 year-old

boyfriend who was just on a family vacation in England where he was born. "Hey" He said with his accent making

her smile. She then turned to her parents "This is the surprise you had for me?" she asked. "yeah. we figured you'd

be happy to see him since he's been gone for about a month." her mom said smiling at her "now come to dinner

then you two can catch up".

* * *

_That weekend_

"Bye mom. Bye dad I gotta go to work" Iso called early saturday morning. She was in a great mood, school was

going great, her boyfriend was back, the only bad thing was that they still hadn't caught whoever killed Tara.

Once she got to the lab Don caught her arm. "Hey Mac wants us to check the bartenders house." he said. "Do we

have a warrant?" She asked. "nope but he want us to talk to him and ask him if he saw anything suspicous and

the like." he said. "Okay" Iso replied. They got into Flack's van and drove to where the bartender lived. After they

got to the apartment building he lived in they went to his room. "Mr. Barston may we talk to you." Iso said

knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Mr. Barston we need to talk to you." Don said. Again there was no

answer. They looked at each other and Don kicked down the door. There was no one in the room but the window

was open blowing a breeze into the room. "Bad new boss looks like he got away" Iso said out loud. "we should

take a look around." Don said. Iso nodded and pulled on gloves as they walked around the room. Don went to

check the extra rooms while she continued to check the living room. Something caught her eye as she walked by

the fireplace. She bent down to pick up a picture and realized with a shock it was Tara. She knew it was Tara

because it had the same strawberry blonde colored hair but this was different. Tara was wearing clothes that she

never was. It was to showy and didn't look right. What was the bartender who's bathroom Tara was found in

doing with a picture of her? "Hey Don come here" Iso called. Don appeared in less then a minute. "Whatcha find."

he said. "This" she replied showing him the picture. "We should get back to the lab to procces this picture." he

said as they left.

**A/N: So there is the next chapter. Please review please. By the way I will put Jo in just not for a few stories. Also the bartenders name was Mr. Barston and he owns many bars. Review if you notice anything funny about his name *hint hint* his last name has something to do with it.**


End file.
